


Training Sessions

by ItsNotWhatYouThink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Tension, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotWhatYouThink/pseuds/ItsNotWhatYouThink
Summary: You begin training with Steve





	Training Sessions

“Y/L/N, you begin training at 0600, meet me in the gym and you better be on time.” Captain Freaking America says to you as he walks past on his way out of the room. “Excuse me, Sir?” you reply “I don’t train.” He looks at you, the slight annoyance visible on his face, “You do now.”

You were not happy. You were not an Avenger, you were just a signals analyst on loan from the NSA. In order to get promoted, you had to do an assignment with an outside agency, and you had been assigned to the Avengers. You had been working with them for 6 months now, and spent your time holed up in the communications room. When they were on missions, you were monitoring outside communications and watching their backs. They had all come to like you, and you got along with them as well, often spending much of your off duty time hanging out in the tower. You hadn’t really had time to make new friends since you moved up from Maryland, so you loved getting to know the Avengers as more than just the heroes they were portrayed as on TV. That is until you were told you had to start training.

You showed up at the gym at 0600 on the nose. “Good, You’re here, we can get started.” Steve says as he looks at you. You were wearing colorful red and blue leggings with a Captain America tank top. “Ha Ha very funny, Y/N” he says with a chuckle. “Well, if I have to be here then I might as well annoy you a little.” You reply. You might have imagined it, but you could have sworn that his eyes lingered on you a little longer than was necessary. 

“We are going to start slow, with the basics of kickboxing.” He informs you. Kickboxing? Great. Something you are probably terrible at with your poor balance and hand-eye coordination. You had no desire to look like an idiot in front of Steve even if you knew he was too much of a gentleman to make fun of you. “First, you have to wrap your hands.” He takes your right hand in his and begins to show you how to properly apply the hand wrap. “The wrap goes around your wrist twice.” He says as he ever so lightly brushes his fingers across your wrist while applying the tape, “and then through your fingers to support your knuckles.” He takes your hand and wraps each finger in order making sure that the wrap is tight, but allows for flexibility. You are sure you are turning pink, because the way he is brushing his fingers along your hand and up your arm is making you think all kinds of thoughts about those hands trailing up your body, cupping your breast… “Are you ready to begin?” Steve’s voice snaps you out of your daydream “What?” you squeak. “Sorry, yeah.” 

You begin with a “warm up” consisting of push-ups, sit-ups, and more burpees than you could count. You were just about to die when you finally got a water break. “You ready for some bag work?” Steve asks while handing you a bottle of water and a towel. You can’t help but notice the sweat beading on his forehead and trailing down his neck to his perfect chest. You notice him looking at you in a similar fashion, and you can feel butterflies as you suddenly get nervous. “Yeah, lets do this.”

The bag work goes smoothly. It turns out you were pretty good at punching and knew how to pivot your feet to get the most power. It was great until you started kicking. Your first roundhouse kick ended up with you losing your balance and falling straight on your ass. You looked at Steve with embarrassment on your face, but he just smiled and pulled you to your feet. “Here, let me show you.” He whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. He placed your feet in guard position in front of the bag and then got right behind you. He placed his hands on your hips and pulled you against him. You could feel his erection through his sweatpants and let out a small whimper. “You have to place your left leg out.” He said as he moved your leg and ran his hand up your thigh. “Then you have to stack your hips and shift your weight as you turn your body into the kick.” He spoke the words so softly and so close to your ear that you could forget everything else in the universe but that voice. You managed to gain control of yourself and did as he instructed as his hands stayed on your hips helping you keep your balance. You heard the satisfying “thwack” of the impact as you landed your kick on the bag. You were so excited you turned and planted a kiss directly on Steve’s lips.

“Oh, God! I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me!” You back away while looking mortified. Steve grabs your hand and pulls you to him. “ I have been thinking about that for a long time.” He says. “Why do you think I wanted to train you? I can’t bear the thought of anything happening to you while we are gone and you are alone at the tower.” You look at him in shock, but that quickly fades and he places his lips on yours again. “Now, I think you need to come to my room so I can teach you the proper way to stretch those muscle groups post workout.” “Yes Sir, whatever you say.” You giggle as you race off towards Steve’s room.


End file.
